The present invention relates to a device for playing a game, such as a simulated golf game, in which the object of the game is to record the least number of strokes or shots required to place a ball into a series of holes. More specifically, the invention relates to such a game device which enables preselection of a number of players, automatic closure of the played hole and opening of the next hole in the series, and automatic return of the played balls after the last player has successfully shot a ball through the opened hole.
Prior golf simulation games in which an entire golf course, or at least a series of holes, appears on a relatively small game board or playing surface possess the inherent problem of presenting only one hole at a time to the player. Because of the small scale on which the game is played, holes other than the target hole thus present hazards in the way of a player's shot toward the target hole.
This problem is further complicated by an additional factor, namely that golf is normally played by a variable number of players, usually one to four, who shoot at the holes in succession. Thus, prior game devices have been unable to accommodate a variable number of players who take turns shooting their respective balls into the same hole before then taking aim at the next hole on the course.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,195 avoids rather than solves these two specific problems. The disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,195 is a golf game device which does not simulate the actual game of golf. First, the game device is restricted to play by a foursome rather than a variable number of players. Secondly, each of the players shoots at his own particular course consisting of four holes, thus avoiding the problem of other openings on the game board presenting hazards to the particular shooter.